Deflowering the Flower of Konoha
by bloomsburry
Summary: To become a part of Anbu, Haruno Sakura is required to have her virginity taken before she starts taking the red scroll missions. It's a good thing that her mentor is still Hokage and is concern for her welfare, so Tsunade specifically sends a certain Anbu Captain for the task of deflowering the Flower of Konoha. (Non-massacre)


He was in an unknown motel, located somewhere far from Konoha, where no one would know about the deed that Itachi had to do; a mission that he had been reluctant to accept.

Uchiha Itachi had been tasked by the Hokage to remove Haruno Sakura's virginity – his little brother's team mate - who had been recently promoted to Anbu.

Surprisingly, the Hokage's apprentice had been the first one to have joined the Anbu ranks before either Sasuke, or even the jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruo had.

To which Sasuke found quite disconcerting, judging from Sasuke's brooding silence when Itachi had mentioned this news nonchalantly during dinner time. He had done so to gauge for Sasuke's reaction, and what he had seen was nothing much of what he had already anticipated.

Sasuke hadn't like this latest development. Hence, Itachi wasn't surprised when he saw his brother rose up early in the morning and started training harder even more.

If either Sasuke or Naruto had been promoted at the same time as their petal-haired team mate, Itachi was sure that the task of deflowering the flower of Konoha, would fall on either of them, most certainly his little brother.

Itachi knew that the Hokage had probably picked him mainly because it was a well-known fact that Haruno Sakura was still secretly carrying a torch for his foolish, little brother.

Tsunade-sama must have wanted Itachi to make Sakura's first time as comfortable, and as close to memorable, as possible. Although it still puzzled him why Haruno-san had not merely chosen anyone from her year mates, but instead had waited for the Hokage to pick one for her.

Was it because Haruno-san had been too shy or embarrassed to ask someone to do the deed for her? Or was she afraid of being rejected if she did?

Considering her past with Sasuke, Haruno Sakura must have left the decision to the Hokage to save herself from the pain of being rejected.

Still, Tsunade-sama should have chosen another Anbu Op for the task. Other than Itachi being bethroned to his long-time girlfriend, the Hokage could have picked a more suitable match other than Itachi. Even the Root Anbu, Sai, could have helped with Haruno-san's problems, or even that pale-eyed Hyuuga Neji, who was also an Anbu Captain like Itachi was.

The Hyuuga would have made a better match compared to him.

Itachi wondered if there was any other ulterior motive that the Hokage had picked him out of the hundred eligible men from the Anbu task force.

Was it to spite Sasuke for constantly pushing Sakura away? Or was this a political move in disguise to break his connection with his girlfriend, and ultimately the Clan, and forge a bond between the Uchiha Clan and to Konoha in general?

However, Itachi instantly stopped speculating about the Hokage's hidden agenda, not when he heard the sound of footsteps growing nearer to the room that Haruno Sakura had told him to meet.

Itachi watched as the shoji doors slid opened and a woman wearing Anbu uniform – complete with the dark, loose trousers; the shin guards and arms guards wrapped protectively over her limbs, the light chest plate over black sleeveless shirt; the white porcelain cat-like mask; the hood covering her hair and plus a tantou sheathed and strapped on her back – entered the room, where Itachi had been waiting for no more than half a minute.

If Itachi didn't know the reason behind the Anbu's appearance, he would have assumed at the first that Anbu was there to assassinate him.

Because the person looked more like she came there for battle, and not for sex, like what Itachi's mission entailed.

Well, it could be said the same thing for Itachi, who had also worn his Anbu Gear when he had arrived there; mask and dark clothes and all that.

When the Anbu saw him sitting there in the same clothes as she, Itachi heard her snort of amusement.

"I knew you would have snuck in here looking like that," the pastel-haired kunoichi said in amusement as she stepped closer to him.

However, given that they were far from the centre of Konoha, and staying at a shady establishment, Itachi had reason to be cautious. Hence, he made his move.

In a blink of an eye, he had his tantou pressing against the smooth skin of the woman's neck, right against the woman's leaping pulse.

The woman stiffened in front of him. The sound of her breathing, increasing.

With the tomoes of his sharingan whirling, Itachi asked in a low, velvety voice; his lips barely moving

"What's the password?"

He sensed, rather than saw, the woman within his grasp swallow hard, the sharp blade of his tantou nicking the skin of her neck from her involuntary movements, where a drop of blood instantly trickled out from the cut.

Itachi's sharingan eyes followed the crimson path it left behind, watching it run down the column of her neck and into her black shirt. His incredible eyesight allowing him to see through the dim room and the undeniable flash of fear of the woman's viridian eyes through the slits of her mask.

"Peeling the petal," Itachi heard her say in a slightly hoarse voice.

However, Itachi's wariness didn't let up.

This woman could be Orochimaru in disguise for all he knew.

"Take off your hood and your mask. Do it slowly." He ordered, his sharingan flaring and whirling.

The woman did what she was told and slowly took off her hood and mask, revealing the beautiful face of one Haruno Sakura.

Afterward, Itachi sheathed his tanto when he was certain that the woman before him was no enemy.

There was a moment of silence as the two regarded each other.

"So," the pink-haired woman began, sounding uncertain. "How do we go about this?"

"Haruno-san, please don't be nervous." He said to her softly. "The Hokage has ordered me to make this night memorable for you, so I will. Perhaps let's begin with small talk before we proceed to the _intimate_ parts of our mission."

Itachi is referring this as his mission because it was exactly _that_. A mission.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


End file.
